HillwooDown
by R.N.Lion
Summary: A teenage directed series based on the series Hey Arnold!. It takes place after a flood in Hillwood while the characters are in high school and in what is left of Hillwood. It contains some descriptive violence with few minor adult references. Contains some paranormal and possibly disturbing scenes. Not advised for children under the age of 13. Reader discretion is advised. MA best
1. Chapter 1

HillwooDown

Pilot 1.0

(Hello reader. This is R.N. Today I will be giving you something for experimental reasons. This series has two chapters so far adding up to about seven thousand words. I want to know what you think of it! Please review at the end of this chapter and if it's good...I will upload chapter two. If it's good I will not make this into a non fan fiction series. If it's good I will make it with the Hey Arnold! characters here, on this site! So please enjoy and let me know what you think.

It is raining in Hillwood now and the students of P.S 1.18 are waiting anxiously for the last bell to ring before they were able to leave class.

"No, no no..." Muttered a stubby pink boy Harold Berman.

"Cram it pink boy, can't you see? We're all aware of the situation". A blond girl retorted as a response.

That blond girl was Helga...Helga G. Pataki, and she was even more than anxious to get out of school as soon as possible. Arnold eyeballed Helga from across the front line of desks. Suddenly the alarm set off just as Mr. Simmons entered, the class all knew what happened next, and they all had hoped against it.

Mr. Simmons spoke as the whole class sank into a grim silence.

"Attention class..." was interrupted by Principal Wartz speaking over the sound system of the school.

Principal Wartz spoke.

"Attention students, due to a sudden increase in the downfall of rain and rapid flooding all students will be required to stay within the school grounds until further notice. that is all"

Almost all of the class made sounds of disappointment.

Mr. Simmons stood overlooking the class. He wasn't going to let his class save him like last time. He was going to be the reason they ended up rescued. Mr. Simmons spoke.

"Class, we will be going up to the roof now. Please everyone calmly follow me through the halls where I will use these keys here..."

He opened his desk drawer and pulled a key ring.

"We will be going to the roof now!"

The whole class stood up and followed Mr. Simmons out the door. Helga looked out the window by her seat before she stood up. Outside it she saw the fourth grade bus, on top of it was a younger blond girl who managed to use the emergency exit on top of the bus before the current flipped it upside down and she was submerged underwater. Before it sank she saw the young girl trying to pull someone else up and she saw the pleading faces of children pressed up against the windows as the bus began to fill with water.

The class followed down the hall. As they walked Helga thought to herself...

"If they hadn't stayed an extra five minutes late waiting for me that could have been us on that bus..."

Sid, Harold and Stinky met eyes at Sid who had walked in the center of their trio. At the next corner turn the class had walked past the three stopped and met against the wall at the corner edge. Helga stopped and noticed they had stayed behind. She looked ahead towards Arnold who was next to and continued on with the rest of her class.

"So? what are we gonna do?" Sid asked.

"We aren't waiting for rescue to come save us, we're getting out here!" Harold said.

"Are you sure fella's? maybe we should keep going with Mr. Simmons and Arnold and such" Stinky inserted.

"I'm the boss and I say we're doing it. Come on we're running out of time!" Harold shouted.

Sid, Stinky and Harold walked back to their class to look out the window and see how high the water level had risen. It was just about elven feet and rain was still pouring down. Sid opened his backpack and pulled out a hand crank radio. He extended the antenna, turned it on and began cranking. Right away he got a signal.

Sid began tuning the radio until he heard the weather-man speak. He continued cranking and they heard...

"For those of you in the north-western area you can expect rain for the next eight hours at least with only a gradual increase in downpour. In fact the rain is expected to last at least to some extent until tomorrow afternoon at about two pm on Friday".

"Tomorrow afternoon! We better get going!" Harold shouted.

They left the classroom and the water level had already rose another two inches at least and the school bus could be seen held in place with the roof just above the water level after some rotation from the current as the bus filled. The emergency exit on top could be seen being moved but the current held it shut...

Mr. Simmons knocked on every classroom door he walked past to see who else was in the school. He got no response until he reached Wartz's office. Wartz walked over to the door but made it very clear he was trapped in there. Not only, but Wartz was the only holder of the key to the principal's office and speech was impossible between sides of the door. Simmons tried breaking the window on his side door and the glass did shatter but the chain links between the panes remained.

Wartz banged on the glass on his side but couldn't get through. Simmons tried to shout through but still no sound could surpass. Wartz gave the class the signal to move on to the roof and he went to the phone as he began notifying the student's parents. He banged on the window to notify the class before they left. As they went back he mouthed the words so that everybody could understand.

The line was dead.

Harold, Sid and Stinky had descended two flights of stairs before the found where the water had flooded in on the bottom floor. At the end of the main hall they saw water leaking in under the door and it was about three inches above the ground, making the floor slippery and force pushed backwards on their course. They all nodded at each other and they made their way to the door. The looked at each other before making the decision. They all put their hands on the door and pushed open the door.

Right away they realized they had made a mistake. They tried to push the door shut but the rushing current was too strong. They were pushed onto their backs as the water guided them and the school began to flood. Sid was on the far left side of the door and so he was guided to the stairs where he managed to get on his feet and began running upstairs. Harold and Stinky were on the middle and right so they were sent to separate sides of the main hall.

Stinky got pressed up against a water fountain next to the door to the kindergarten classroom. He grabbed onto the door knob and slammed the door behind him as he entered the class room. In the class room were students and a teacher. The kindergarten class and Mrs. Leopold. They all stared at him and he looked at them. He looked at the only window in the class; they were completely below water level.

Harold couldn't get a grip of himself as he saw Stinky get into the classroom. He did however get slammed into the wall at the end of the hall where he had only two choices. He could lunge to the Janitors closet to his right, or he could try to fight the current and get to the fourth grade class that was closer to the left. He leaped to the left and grabbed on to the doorknob as he fought the current. He managed to open the door against the current and throw himself in there and close the door before the hall flooded up to knee height.

Sid managed to make it back to the high school story before he was pulled back by the current. Luckily, he thought, most of the water that got in stayed at the bottom for now. He ran down the halls and finally caught up to his class just before they went up the stairs to the roof. He played it cool so as to not make it known that he had left the group. The class moved up the ladder to the roof and managed to get everyone up there.

Principal Wartz had been sitting in his office for about ten minutes after they got onto the roof before he decided he had to do something. He began thinking; What could cause the line to be dead? All of the schools wiring was hosted in the basement and it was sealed so almost no water would have gotten in by now. What did come to him was that someone could have cut it, and that thought lingered in his mind.

Harold began looking through every nook and cranny in the fourth grade class for anything he could use. He didn't know what he was looking for in particular, but he was hoping to find something to eat. Eventually he found a box labeled lost and found with several small coats, boots and a lunch box. He dug to the lunch box, pulled it out, opened it and inside was a packet of crackers and what he thought to be a spray can of whip cream. He opened the crackers, sprayed the contents of the can onto them and took a bite of one...

He realized then from his past experience that it was not whipped cream but shaving cream. He nearly barfed and looked again at the lunch box.

"Who would pack shaving cream in a lunch box?" he thought to himself.

He spit it out, and threw away the crackers. He looked once more at the lunch box; it appeared to be a little girl's with pink outlining but a gray center image. He looked out the window; he saw the emergency exit on top of the bus fly off and get dragged away by the current, and a little girl helping someone else managed to get on top fighting the current. They were dragged away by the current towards the school were it had been flooding into.

Stinky had a seat at the back of the kindergarten class as the teacher began to speak. She halted and began to think. She was clearly stressed and nearly crying but holding back with hope. Suddenly she had an idea.

"You! At the back!" Mrs. Leopold shouted.

"You mean me?" Stinky replied.

"Yes, you. Will you stay here with these kids while I go look for help in the school?"

"Why, sure thing ma'am!" Stinky replied.

"Great!" replied.

"I'll be back students, stay safe!" She said as she left, fighting the current and slammed the door behind her.

Stinky sat as the whole class turned and looked at him...

Harold sat in a collapsed manner. He had no idea as to what to do. He looked around him and just then to his surprise and startle he saw a blond woman with a grin looking in through the classroom window. He nearly shouted in fear but then jumped up with relief. He ran over to the door and helped push it open. He fit in through the door and then they looked at each other...

Wartz went over to the door and tried to break through the glass. After a few hits he managed to crack it. He continued striking in the cracked area until suddenly the glass shattered and made a hole that his arm went into. He managed to make a hole in the chain link but the fence tightened around his wrist. The glass sliced his arm and he was stuck in that position.

Wartz yelled out for help but he got no response. He still had his other hand so he began punching the glass in other places until finally the window shattered entirely and now there was just the chain links. He tried pulling his arm out but the chain links had dug into his arm and he was losing blood. He tried yelling out for help again but still no one came. Not longer after he gave up and dropped down against the door with his arm held up in the window.

Simmon's class were on the roof and despite his efforts Simmons could find no rescue boats coming to aid them. He did however see something he felt obligated to aid in. He saw the school bus with fourth graders struggling to keep their footings as the bus became increasingly submerged. He looked at his class and remembered last time when they saved him. He looked back at the bus and the students all began staring at him.

The students were waving at Simmons and just as Arnold realized he was by the edge he dove into the water below. Arnold ran over to him and as he did he slipped in the water that had covered the roof. Helga saw and ran over to him. She grabbed his hand as he nearly fell of the edge and he tried to grab onto the roof. However the water was pouring off the side and his only grip was on Helga.

Helga began to lose her footing as the water ran off the side. Arnold looked up at her and her down at him. She wasn't going to let him fall; she was going to pull him up, like he did for her. But she couldn't and without having anything to grab onto Arnold tried to let go of Helga. She tightened her grip around his wrist and hauled backwards. Sid ran over and grabbed on her back as they both pulled.

Sid slipped backwards and Helga stumbled as Arnold went down. Instinctively Helga lunged forwards but Sid grabbed her and leaped backwards. The whole class stood staring as a confrontation brewed between Helga and Sid. Sid stood in front of Helga blocking her from reaching the edge.

"Get out of the way" Helga said.

"I'm not letting you go down there, are you crazy?!"

"Now!"

Helga reached for Sid's shoulders and he grabbed her hands. He guided her back but she pushed forwards and he struggled to get footing as she moved him to the edge.

"I'll push you down if I have to!" Helga shouted.

Gerald ran over and stood next to Helga.

"Helga, listen..."

Gerald was interrupted by Helga shoving him away and leaping to Sid. She was going to jump into the water and take him with her. Sid leaped to the side just in time but she caught a grip on his shirt. Gerald reached for Sid's hand but him falling was too quick with too much force. Sid fell off the edge with Helga.

Gerald leaned over the edge and Phoebe ran over besides him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stood up. The whole class was now by the edge looking down and finding none of their class mates. All they could see was the rushing current that now submerged any and all features of the ground. The class mates looked at each other and walked towards the center of the roof.

The class stood far from the edge as rain continued pouring. Everyone was becoming soaked and the ground was evidently becoming slippery. Suddenly but gradually to the point of realize, Gerald made a fist. He then shouted.

"If we stay out here we're gonna die! no one is out there, no one is coming!"

The class agreed and Gerald led them inside the school.

Harold and agreed. Harold would take the vents in the Janitor's closet to the higher floors to go get help since now they could not reach the stairs and she would get her students to the gymnasium which was at the end of the main hall. Harold leaped across the hall and quickly entered the Janitor's closet. waded through the current and managed to get to her class room where everyone sat just as they were when she left.

Harold looked up and saw the vent in the ceiling. He climbed up the shelf that the janitor supplies was positioned on and punched the vent causing it to bounce up then fall down below him. He pulled himself up into the vents which were surprisingly wide and went the way that he saw the first up at. He crawled to the end where he could stand and fit himself between the sides of the vent as he worked his way up.

He reached the top and saw a wider vent over looking the gym. He turned back and decided to take the other way. He maneuvered down the vent and began crawling the way towards the outside of the school. Not long after, he turned left and found another upward turn. He moved up the vent and came to another closet on the high school floor.

Sid came up from below the water. From the roof it was much more difficult to see how deep it was then from below it. He thought it must be at least thirty feet. He looked around and Saw Mr. Simmons helping the children being pulled off of the bus. Helga and Arnold were nowhere to be seen. Sid dove under and tried to get back into the school...

led her class and Stinky out of the classroom on a count of three. Stinky helped push the door open and the students ran to the end of the hall past them. Stinky held the door for and fit himself through the door before the current slammed it shut. They all ran to the Gym and closed the door behind them. The gym was entirely rid of water and had supplies to stay the night, so they were all relieved at first...

Sid pushed open the door to the school and quickly took in a deep breath. He slammed the door behind him and made for the gym. The current pushed him as he struggled to keep his head above the water. He made it to the gym; he slammed into the wall where he opened the door and the water from the hall flooded into the gym.

Helga grabbed Arnold who was motionless under the water and swam to the school door. She managed to get it open and saw the Gym door open. The current was too strong to get the door closed before she was threw to the end of the hall where Arnold fell from her grip and drifted under. She reached the end and so did Arnold who was unconscious.

Harold broke into the closet and opened the door. The closet was in Wartz's office and the sound woke him up. He was dazed; he had been bleeding for a while before it stopped and blood flow to his hand was hindered. Simmons's class came down into the hall and saw him as did Harold. Harold ran over and tried to get his hand out but the pain was excruciating due to the blood build up in his arm. His hand had been swollen and then they realized; they would have to amputate.

After Harold had pulled on the chains the links sliced into the pulled away Wartz's arm. He pulled into his office and looked at his hand. Harold took of Wartz's coat and tried to use it to stop the bleeding in his arm but Wartz passed out right away. The bleeding stopped and Harold checked Wart'z pulse; he was alive.

Simmons led the surviving fourth grade students into the school were the current pushed them all to the Gym. The Gym had already begun to flood and the door was wide open. Simmons and Sid tried closing the door but the current was too strong. They decided to try to get to higher ground. Sid saw the vent and suggested they go up it. It was agreed...

Harold kicked open the door to Wartz's office and had Gerald help carry him. They brought him to the hall by the ladder to the roof to get as far from the flood as possible. Wartz's hand began to stop swelling but he had lost a lot of blood. Phoebe ran to Wartz's office and looked out the window; just below the base of the window there was rushing current. She ran back and notified the class...

Helga got a rope from the Gym closet and tied a lasso on to the vent. Sid volunteered and he climbed the rope up to the vent. He was given a screwdriver by to unscrew the vent and began doing so. He unscrewed the two on his right side and he felt the rope loosen. As he reached for the other side of the vent his weight pulled the rope down and he grabbed the floor of the vent...

Phoebe ran back to her class and just as she was about to turn the corner to them she was grabbed from behind. A hand placed over her mouth and she was dragged backwards. Without her seeing she was gagged and locked in the nearest closet with her hands tied. The closet was on the wall by the corner by Wart'z office on the high school story.

Gerald noticed Phoebe was gone and went looking for her. He turned the corner just as the man locked the closet with Simmon's keys. The man was wearing a black mask and a hoodie, jeans and black shoes. He looked at Gerald and reached for a knife he had in his belt but Gerald tackled him and called for help.

Herald ran over and took the other side of the man. As he stood up Harold pulled out a pocket knife and held it against the mans throat. The man pushed himself forwards knocking down Gerald and then with a knife confronted Harold. Harold moved to his side and stuck him with his knife but he swung his knife and slashed Harold's abdomen as he ran down the hall into the flooder downstairs.

Gerald got up, looked at Harold and stared in horror. Herald held his hands on his stomach as suddenly blood spilled out of him and he fell to the ground holding himself together. He dropped his knife, his eyes rolled back into his head. He defecated and his pants suddenly became soaked in drenching urine.

Gerald ran over to him and checked his pulse; he was dead.

Sid pulled himself up into the vent, grabbed the rope and untied it from the vent. He dropped the vent and held the rope for the fourth graders to climb up. After they had all gotten up Sid told them to drop down the vent and crawl to the other side. They began doing so and Sid struggled to hold the rope as Simmons climbed up. Simmons made it and they dropped the rope and made their way through the vents...

Helga got Arnold to wake up just as the rope fell from the vent. had decided to stay in the Gym and Sid, Simmons and the fourth graders would go look for help in the rest of the school. mentioned Harold and told them to see what happened to him and check if he got help. Helga, however was hoping she and Arnold could get up there.

"Damn those boys..." Helga grunted.

She helped Arnold up and they were left with the kindergärtners...

Gerald went over to Wartz. The bleeding had stopped but he was struggling to breath; he had very few heart beats per minute and his arm has now seemingly lost all blood. They decided if he was going to survive they had to amputate. Gerald got Herald's pocket knife and searched for something sterile.

In Wartz's office Gerald found a shot sized bottle of Vodka. He doused the knife in it and prepared to amputate Wartz's arm. He was hesitant but everyone confirmed it was necessary. He started at the shoulder and began sawing through the the bone. He was fighting to not look away as the flesh tor without resistance and no blood bled...

Helga looked around; there a closet on the other end of the Gym. She went over and inside it found an extended ladder. She pulled it out and leaned it against the wall towards the vent. The three,Arnold, Helga and Stinky, climbed up and made their way after Sid and the rest. When they made it to the end they climbed up the vent into Wartz's closet...

Gerald finished cutting through the shoulder and he removed the arm from his body. Surprisingly Wartz did not bleed at all. Moments after the limb was removed his heart beat normalized.

"Find me an adrenaline shot now!"

Wartz then woke up and his heart rate increased. He began to panic and started screaming as he saw his arm gone and blood started spilling out his side. They tried to stop the bleeding but he had so little blood that moments after it started it stopped. His heart stopped beating and he fell onto his back. He defecated a diarrhea like substance that spilled out of his pants with a lesser amount of urine. The stench of the corpses of Harold and Wartz filled up the hallway.

Just then the fourth graders and Arnold and Helga with Sid, Stinky, Simmons and came from Wartz's office. The fourth graders stared in terror as tried to block their view. Arnold and Helga stood in surprise, startled at what they saw. Sid stood thoughtless, mind halted from what he saw. Sid, Arnold and Helga walked over to the rest of their class...

Gerald stood up holding Harold's knife as he walked over to Arnold.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

Gerald pointed at Harold and he ran down the hallway and dove into the water that filled the building up to the stairs.

The fourth graders made it past; she couldn't keep them from seeing. Sid looked into the crowd of his classmates. The fourth grade class stood staring in absolute horror. Arnold stood between the two groups and spoke.

"We need to get rid of these bodies"


	2. Pilot 11

Please review this story. If you enjoy it or dislike please tell me so and why. I appreciate all constructive and demonstrative criticism and want to know what the readers think of it. Is it too violent? Should I cut to the important part to the plot? Should I go along with how it is? Any opinionated based reviews are greatly appreciated!

Also I don't know whether to keep writing this story if you don't leave reviews. I might just take the plot I have written out, make different characters and put it on if you don't like it. I think it works for these characters though. Please review and let me know if it's worth it to keep writing.

Pilot part two

The crowds stared at Arnold as if he had committed the murder himself. Helga had moved past and gone to stand by him.

"Don't just stare at him like that move, come on!"

Sid had walked over to help Arnold carry Wartz. They dragged him past the fourth graders to his office for now where they sat him in his chair. The fourth graders all stared at them with an intensely disturbed look on their face, except for one who stood out from the crowd. His name was Daniel and he was a blond young boy who had seen it all before. He watched emotionless without any obvious reaction to the deaths of Harold Berman and Principal Wartz.

They closed the door to his office and opened the window in his office to air out the stench of feces that was subtly masked in urine. Then they looked towards Harold. They tried to lift him but as they lifted him onto their shoulders the contents of his abdomen dropped out as his arm dangled and trailed blood on the floor. The fourth graders got a shocked look on their faces as they trailed his insides on the floor, carrying him to Wartz's office and put him in there as well.

Daniel walked over to the crowd of high schoolers and stood there rather than by his class mates and teacher. The kindergärtners had obeyed and not looked as they dragged the corpses as best they could. They hid in the closet closest to them; the one in Wartz's closet, they had been in there since they climbed up, so they saw it one their way out in the corner of their eyes as they walked past. She went over and told them now that it was safe to come out. They stared in horror as well as they were glad they were in the closet as they saw the trail of blood and gut remnants trailed along the floor.

Their most current concern now was the flooding; the water level just broke the top of the stairs and they were at the top and the windows up at the top had begun to crack. This implied the bottom was already completely flooded. Helga entered Wartz's office to her immediate regret as the stench had built up. But she looked in the vents and saw that they were pooled with water.

She returned to her class and they all understood without her having to tell them. Now, was reunited with his class and there was now, in the school, two teachers and three classes of students. The rain outside had slowed for now but was expected to pick up later. It was going to rain until at least tomorrow after all.

With the highest story beginning to flood but the rain slowing down this was a crucial time for their survival. They needed to make plans now if they were going to make it until rescue shows up. Simmons was going to suggest sleeping in the gym to his class when he had come up the vents but now that they were flooded they had no safe way down and could only assume the gym was flooded...

Gerald swam down two flights of stairs before reaching the bottom. There in the main hall he saw that someone had closed the outside door as well as the door to the Gym. He swam over to the Gym and tried to open the door but it was locked. The current was still in the building and now the inside was just a pool of water that was gradually growing. Gerald swam over to the outside door in an urgent need of breath but found that it was locked too. He quickly began swimming up the stairs and by the time he made it past the first flight he was out of breath.

He could no longer hold it in and he exhaled. As water moved into his lungs he continued swimming hoping he would make it in time. Just before he reached the surface blood pooled in his throat and he sank down below. Arnold saw his hand raise from under the water from across the hall and ran over to help him. He reached down where his hand had been and grabbed a hold of his arm, then he pulled him up and out of the water.

He checked Gerald's pulse to find his heart had stopped beating. He tried pounding on his chest to bring him back to life. Helga and the rest of his classmates all went over to see what had happened. After about seven pounds Gerald shot up bloody dark water and took in a deep breath.

He sat upright and began breathing normally. He looked around him and saw all his classmates and understood what had happened. He stood up and was soaked in the water that pooled throughout the entire school now. He then proceeded to explain what happened to Arnold, Helga, , and all the kindergardeners and fourth graders listened in.

"Someone was in the school. He came in here, took my girlfriend and you all saw it!"

He pointed at his class mates excluding Arnold and Helga and some of them nodded.

"And then! Then...he attacked us and when we fought back he did this to our class mate" he pointed at the trail of blood and gut remnants on the floor and everyone knew he meant Harold, and everyone knew what had happened.

All the students stood in shock except for Daniel.

"I got this off of Harold, this is the only thing we have to defend ourselves!" Gerald said with extra definition on the word only.

He pulled out a pocket knife with about a five inch blade and two inch handle. He held it so that everyone could see and now the kindergardeners and fourth graders hid behind the only teacher they all knew; .

"Children, I think it best that we go up to the roof no-"

"No! We cant go up there! Are you crazy?!" Gerald interrupted.

"If we go up there we'll have no escape! He could come get us at any time! Don't yo-"

Gerald was interrupted by Simmons holding up a key ring. He went over and locked Wartz's office and then began to speak.

"We can lock the door behind us and we go up there on the roof"

No one argued with what Simmons said. It was agreed upon and he led the way up there. The fourth grade class, the kindergärtners and the high schoolers went on to the roof and locked the door behind them.

The rain had died down quite a bit and by now it was just slightly dropping from the sky. It wasn't long after that the rain had completely stopped and it was almost dark out. The classes were getting tired, so was . But was still wide awake making sure everything stayed okay. Not long after most of the class had laid down to sleep on the hard brick roof did a flare go off on the other side of a building about four buildings down the road.

He had decided to go after it but didn't want to wake the kids. Without saying a word he checked with and she nodded. He dived down into water that filled the street, which was about ten or fifteen feet below the surface of the roof and began to swim towards the flare. The rushing current helped him move quicker but also gave him struggle to keep his head in the air.

Five or ten minutes after diving in he made it to the where the flare had came from and found a balcony at level with the water with barely any ground. On it stood a man who grabbed his hand and helped him onto the balcony. Just as was he about to thank the man he pulled out a large knife and stabbed him in the spleen. His vision faded and he was knocked onto the ground. The man kicked Simmons in the face and stomped on his throat. Then he checked his pulse and stabbed him in the temple.

The man fired off another flare. then became worried. She thought Simmons didn't make it and he may have gotten hurt. She saw that Stinky was still awake and gave the same check, nod that her and Simmons did. She dived into the water and went in the direction of the flare.

Now Stinky was alone with everybody else. He sat on the roof looking at the stars. He thought that this might be the good ending of a bad story. Or maybe the wake up part of a bad dream. Maybe this was all a dream? These thoughts blurted through his mind as he struggled to stay awake.

He may not have looked it but he was tired, and as he stared at the sky he began to hallucinate. The stars seemed to blink and flicker every now and then and pictures were made and patterns formed with the blinking lights in the sky. Eventually he thought he saw lights of different colors moving and flashing in the sky. Not long after, he passed out.

He even thought right before he fell asleep that a bright red light in the sky exploded and he heard a woman scream...

finally made it to where the flare came from. What she saw when she got there caused her to scream. She saw, bleeding out of his side, passed out and hardly breathing, . She quickly climbed onto the balcony and checked his pulse. He was alive but hurt. She pulled a gun out of a hidden holster and entered the house the balcony was attached to...

She looked around this room; it seemed to be a compact apartment with compound rooms. She looked around and saw a sofa, a TV, a dining room/kitchen and a bathroom at the other side of the room near the door. Suddenly a man spun around a corner and stabbed her in the chest. He pulled out his knife and she reflexively pulled the trigger to her gun, once as she was stabbed and once as she fell.

When she fired as she fell the gun was pointed at the man's chest. She could have sworn it hit him. But she didn't live to see. He kicked her in the face as she fell and he thought that finished her.

A flare was shot that went off in the sky above just outside the building. The man ran out and was still breathing. She pointed her gun at the man through glass door and pulled the trigger. She hit the man in the back and he fell forwards. She then tried to empty the magazine into the ground but passed away after four shots.

She defecated a substance that stayed contained relatively well except for her urine which pooled onto the floor. As she passed away she saw a small sail boat being paddled towards the balcony. She thought it may be rescue and that her students might be saved after all. She was wrong.

Despite the events that occurred the previous night the students woke up on the roof relatively safe. Except for the fact that both their teachers were gone and the fourth graders and kindergärtners woke up first and frantically began looking for them. The kindergärtners were crying at this point but the fourth graders were well stayed put and woke up the high schoolers.

Arnold got up first when he heard the distress of the young children and tried to calm them down. Somehow the fourth graders knew put Stinky in charge and went to him first. Everyone else woke up at about the same time afterwards when it began to rain again and it was sudden and strong.

The rain was nearly twice as hard as it was yesterday and this time there was thunder. It struck not to far away in the pool of water that was the street and the smell of electricity burning could be faintly smelled. They all agreed they had to get inside. Arnold tried to open the door but then realised; it was locked...

Sid came over and tried banging on the door and Rhonda began freaking out regarding her dress, how it was dry clean only. It was pointless. The door was reinforced steel and opened to the outside. It would be almost impossible to break it open. However Gerald began trying to pick the lock with a pencil Daniel had given him.

Stinky had been watching for anyone coming to rescue and then he saw something. What he saw was a small orange life boat riding on top of the water. He yelled out to them and one of them looked up. With a sinister grin he smiled, laughed and they dove under the water.

"Fella's come look at this! Those people just left their boat there!"

The classes ran over and saw it.

"Stinky, can you take the kindergärtners and try to go get help?" Arnold asked.

"Sure thing Arnold. Can you fella's swim?" Stinky asked the kindergärtners.

They nodded and prepared to jump in with Stinky.

"Now I'll get on the boat and you jump in and I'll help ya' on it" Stinky said.

Stinky jumped in followed by the kindergärtners. He helped them all on to the boat and prepared to paddle away. He began sailing south east. With the strong current it wasn't long before he was out of sight and out of mind to those back at PS.1.18.

"Now we just have to wait and this will all be over soon" Arnold said as he sat down.

"Arnold are you crazy? Remember that guy who killed Harold?"

Gerald silenced everyone and got everyone staring at him.

Gerald sat down on the opposite side of the roof than Arnold and in the water he saw something. He looked into the horizon and he saw someone looking back at him. About five buildings away he saw another group of people his age on a roof trying to avoid the flood waters. He saw someone come up behind the person looking at him and sliced and decapitated him, and his head dropped into the water.

The man who decapitated the boy smiled psychotically and pointed his machete at him from across the was old; about in his forties, with no hair, an orange life coat, a poorly trimmed beard... He tilted his head and rotated his blade before he held up the head of a younger looking girl. He then dived into the water below. Gerald sat staring unable to believe what he was seeing...

Stinky had been sailing for about ten minutes by now and he came across another boat. In it was about four older looking men who smiled when they caught a glimpse of him. Stinky was about to greet him when three of them drew holstered blades and the other raised a wood axe and one who was hidden inside their motor boat sailed towards them. Stinky peddled away as quickly as he could but one of them threw a knife into the inflated boat and it began to sink.

Stinky tried to peddle but as it sank he had to act fast. The kinder gardeners followed him as he swam behind a building and dove under water. They caught up to him but could not locate him. They looked towards the school and sailed towards it. Stinky surfaced and so did the kinder gardeners. He saw no land for what seemed like miles and continued on the way he had planned.

Back at P.S.1.18 the people who left the sail boat had entered the school. As the door was broken open the school continued to flood. Water flooded up the stairs and increasingly filled the upstairs. They reached the ladder to the roof and they unlocked the door. The one with the keys led the way up and four of them came up.

They were all old looking about in their thirties. They all had macheties and were smiling psychotically while they menacingly lined up threatening the students. Sid, Arnold and Gerald got infront of the fourth graders. Daniel was hiding behind the door tower wall. Helga ran over by Arnold and Gerald pulled out his knife.

The old men menacingly spread out across the roof surrounding the students. One walked by Daniel and he used his pencil to stab him in the eye. The man fell screaming and pushing, Daniel was pushed away and he fell off the edge of the building. Gerald looked and took that as a signal.

Gerald tackled one of them and moved to the side of his swing. He stood up by him and stabbed him in the neck. Another went to Gerald and Arnold tackled the other. He lifted his head and slammed it down into the brick roof by the edge until blood started splatting onto the roof.

The last one swung at Gerald but Helga moved under his arm and uppercut him and pushed him down. She then punched him in the face several times before he grabbed her and tried to stab her. Before he could though Arnold stomped his nose and he passed out.

He then spilled out a pool of urine and he defecated explosively which leaked out of his pants. The man Daniel stabbed had defecated well contained and his urine soaked him entirely. The man Gerald stabbed defecated excessively and urinated less. The man Arnold killed let out a very small amount of defecation and urine that was very well contained.

They kicked the bodies into the water and there were puddles of remaining urine and feces from the bodies. Just as they kicked them in, the motor boat Stinky saw pulled up in front of the school. They were younger and stronger than the other group of people and didn't dive under like they did.

"Shit..." Gerald said.

Gerald ran inside to find water pooling below the ladder. He saw that the water was up to knee height in the halls and had to get Phoebe had out of the closet. He started banging on the door and tried to kick it open but there was no use. The door opened towards him and the lock was impossible to pick. By the time he had realized the men on the motor boat had already entered the school and confronted Gerald in the highest story...

The group dove under and entered the school. Arnold picked up the keys from the one who opened the door. The group entered the school and moved up the stairs that were pooled up. The top story was pooling up to knee height. The group met Gerald at the top of the stairs...

They all ran at Gerald and stopped a few feet in front of him. Arnold called out to him and threw him a machete from one of the men on top of the roof. He swung at the closest one and sliced open his throat. Then the two on the two line ends ran at him. He chopped into the left one's head and leaped to the left side then he sliced open the abdomen of the one on the right.

The last one left who was in the middle began to run away but Gerald threw the machete into his back causing him to fall. Gerald pulled out his machete and chopped both of the person's legs. He yelled out in pain as the salt water sucked the blood from his pores.

"You bastard"

Arnold watched Gerald slice the first one's throat when he ran back up to the fourth graders. He saw that the water was flooding and looked at Helga.

"We have to go now!" Arnold shouted.

"We don't have a boat!" She replied.

Arnold looked around the water. Just then he saw his grandpa coming in a boat. He was with Gertrude and had a bell being rang.

"Come on Shortman!" Phil shouted.

Helga looked at Arnold and they jumped down into the water. They swam to the boat and Phil took sail on course. Gerald went on to the roof and called out to them but they were to far gone by the time he finished fighting. He needed the keys to the school to save Phoebe. He remembered they unlocked the door on the roof and he decided.

He dived into the water and searched for the bodies. He found on who's shirt was caught on a street sign; he searched his pockets but couldn't find the keys. He swam around the corner edge of the building and found a body that was caught in a rift current. He couldn't find anything on that body or any other bodies the keys may be on. He swam around to the front door of the school and found the door was broken open.

He swam to the gymnasium and managed to pick the lock with Daniel's pencil. He got in and closed the door quickly. The vent was sealed off with a barricade and the Gym was empty of water. He found the man with the mask asleep on a blue mat for laying on.

Gerald walked over to the man while he was sleeping and raised his machete. He chopped down and sliced the throat of the man as he slept. He pulled off his mask and he got a good look at Gerald before he choked on his own blood. Gerald continued chopping into his head until he was sure he was dead.

The man defecated explosively and it was not contained in his pants, and he urinated which soaked his entire outfit. Gerald stood up and looked around the room. He was trapped in here now; outside that door was rain; rain and water built up inside, pooling and trapping him more and more the longer he waits. He sat down; it was worth it for now...

It was almost dark by now and Stinky could hardly continue swimming. He had lost the kinder gardeners by now but hardly realized. He reached a window that was cracked and finally found a building that was not flooded. He kicked the window and it shattered. He fell into the building and quickly ran to the upstairs of the apartment. He saw a closet and in it was an attic.

He climbed into the attic and saw a window. Out it he could see the boat Arnold and Helga were on and the water level was about thirty feet below him and the rain had stopped just now. He found a backpack leaned against the wall...

"Grandpa, where are we going?" Arnold asked.

"Where do you think Shortman?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"We're going to the Safezone, haven't you heard?"


End file.
